The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems for handling fluid. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems for handling fluid for application to agricultural fields.
The agricultural industry commonly applies fluids, such as fertilizer, to fields during the cultivation of crops. Nitrogen rich chemicals are typically used as fertilizer, which is applied to soil to provide nutrients for plants. Anhydrous ammonia, for example, is a relatively dense nitrogen source commonly used as a fertilizer. However, anhydrous ammonia must be maintained within a pressure range to remain in liquid form. Additionally, anhydrous ammonia can pose a health risk to people who inhale the anhydrous ammonia. Therefore, anhydrous ammonia must be contained in proper pressure vessels that are strictly regulated. For example, regulations require the pressure vessels to be regularly pressure tested. Pressure testing is performed by filling the pressure vessels with water, which can cause the vessels to rust and otherwise deteriorate over time. The deterioration causes the formation of particulates and other loose materials within the pressure vessels. Sometimes, additives are added to the fluid to enhance desirable characteristics of the fluid. However, these additives can bond to particulates in the pressure vessels and, thereby, increase the size of the particulates. The particulates and other loose materials can become mixed in the fluid stored in the pressure vessels. As a result, when fluid application systems withdraw fluid from the pressure vessels for application to fields, the particulates in the fluid can cause the systems to operate inefficiently and improperly.
Typical pressure vessels include an outlet for withdrawing fluid from the pressure vessel. The fluid often includes liquid and vapor. Sometimes, vapor can flow through the outlet as liquid is withdrawn from the pressure vessel and result in misapplication of the fluid on the field. For example, when the pressure vessel is transported across uneven ground, the liquid can flow away from the outlet causing vapor to flow through the outlet and resulting in misapplication. Some pressure vessels include sensors to detect the fluid flow. However, these sensors typically do not detect this misapplication because the sensors detect the vapor flowing through the outlet. In addition, vapor in the pressure vessels can otherwise be ingested into the application system causing operating inefficiencies and damage to equipment. Moreover, modern fluid application systems have increased rates of application that exacerbate these problems.
Some fluid application systems include strainers for removing some materials from fluid. However, the strainers are not designed for handling volatile fluids used as fertilizer, such as anhydrous ammonia. Therefore, the strainers cause operating inefficiencies, misapplications, and increased maintenance time for the fluid application systems. For example, the strainers are often plugged by the particulates and additives contained in the fluids. Additionally, the strainers are difficult to clean and can pose safety risks to the operator when the operators have to clean the strainers.